A Frigid Farewell
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: What if Elsa had gone after Hans after finding Anna's icy corpse shielding her from his blade? What if she hadn't witnessed her sister thaw while lost in the midst her rage? A much darker alternate ending. One-shot.


"Nooooo!"

The plead was faint and distant and seemed all too real. Distressingly real. But no, it couldn't be. It can't be. Anna is dead.

But for whatever reason, whatever urge swirling inside her like her own persistent storm, the devastated snow queen cast a cautious gaze over her hunched shoulder. A hand. No, a body. An eerie ice sculpture towered over the fallen, broken queen, fear ridden throughout their precious and now stiff, frozen features; the haunting sight that would plague Elsa for the remainder of her tragic life. "Anna!"

It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Within an instant, she threw an icy, piercing glance in the direction of who she now realized was their enemy; the very man her sweet Anna, in all of her brilliant innocence, had claimed to love. Hans. The prince, once deceivingly full of charm, was now a humiliated heap upon the frozen fjord. His once trusted sword lay next to him in a hundred fractured pieces. "You..." is all Elsa managed, her voice as sharp as the ice she casts, thick in bitter rage.

It now made sense. Everything made sense. The motionless snowflakes suspended in midair, frozen with grief, once again had life. Had a mission. The storm swirled once more, but this time it was different. It wasn't like before. It wasn't wild and untamed. It wasn't reckless. It was controlled. Elsa took hold of her magic with every fiber of her being and crept toward the pathetic prince, slowly, just as a lion stalks its prey. Anger was her driving force. She was aware of nothing else; oblivion had its firm grasp on her fragile mind. Her eyes were sharp. Focused. Raging. She raised a single hand before her, conjuring an enraged dance of icy shards that remained levitating above her rigid hand, anxiously awaiting a command from their master.

Hans' eyes grew wide with fear; staring death dead in the face. Slowly and ever cautiously, he reached out to his side, wincing at the pain in his ribs and from the impossible cold ferociously biting at his face, to grab the now jagged, shattered sword. But the instant he made his move, as tiny and pathetic as it had been, the raging queen shot her icy daggers between him and his only defense.

Hans begged. He pleaded; his voice loud to rise above the howling winds of the storm. "Elsa. Please, don't do this! Have mercy."

_Mercy? Mercy?! _"You speak of mercy? Tell me, what mercy did you have on me or my sister?" Her words were as chilling as her ice.

"I made mistakes. I can change. Just… just let me live. Elsa, please. Don't be a monster."

An eerie, rolling laughter escaped from Elsa's smirking lips. "It's too late. I'm already a monster." And with those final words still hanging thick in the air, Elsa shot her hands out before her and ruthlessly blasted a series of long, pointed spears of ice in his direction. As if for good measure, she fired off 5 or 6 rounds into her defenseless target. Come end of the assault, what remained of the fallen prince was no longer recognizable. She had destroyed him just as he had done to her. With nothing left, she collapsed before him; emotions ripping her apart. The storm quieted once more.

Her consciousness blurry, her body and magic on edge, she wasn't at all expecting the hand which was suddenly placed upon her shoulder. Without thought and in extreme panic, Elsa's eyes hardened as she let out a pained yell; her bitter, defeated voice echoing throughout the fjord. She turned in an instant and shot a violent conjuring of ice from her hand in desperate defense of the oncoming attack. But what awaited her immediately ripped her free from her wrath and shattered her already crippled heart. A set of wide, shocked, and wounded blue eyes, much like her own, stared confusingly back at her, chilling her to the core. The blood was already pooling on the icy floor and dripping down the 3 foot icy spear protruding from her heaving chest. A weak, barely audible "Why?" is all Anna could muster before she collapsed, fatally injured, before her killer. Her sister. Her Elsa.

Elsa stared at her poor lifeless sister, murdered by her own hands. This was it. Pure agony. Her mind was too far gone, incapable of comprehending how this was possible. Anna was dead. She was already dead. Yet here she was, lying before her, bleeding a river over the frozen fjord; her eyes open, but no longer seeing. Tears in her broken eyes, she reached a trembling hand towards her murdered sibling to put them at peace, but before she could make contact, she was aggressively shoved by a strong young man. The man she had seen once before at her ice palace. Anna's friend.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled with disgust and despair. He cradled her tenderly in his bulky arms before looking furiously up at Elsa; his eyes ice-cold. "You. You did this!"

"No…" Elsa said in disbelief, slowly crawling backwards to distance herself from her horrible living nightmare. "Anna was dead!" Tears began streaming down her face. "She was already dead!" Her cries were desperate.

Kristoff realized now that she hadn't seen Anna's thawing. He honestly didn't care. "You killed her!" he yelled with such pained rage. "She sacrificed herself for you! She was spared because of her love for you! And this is how you repay her?!"

Elsa only sat there, completely frozen, lost, staring in their direction. She'd been robbed of everything. There was nothing, not a part of her left. She was no longer Elsa, no longer Arendelle's queen, but merely an empty, broken shell of a being. She had truly become the monster that she had always feared she'd become. Not everyone could say they had killed their sister not just once, but twice. Two times the life was robbed from Anna because of Elsa's deadly magic. Two times Elsa saw the life drained from her sister's precious face.

Kristoff glared, livid and hurt. She hadn't just robbed Anna, but him too. He didn't care that it wasn't intentional. He didn't even care about the immense torment she was likely going through as a result. The only thing he knew was that his Anna, his Anna that he had fought so hard for and was miraculously given back to him just moments ago, was lying lifeless in his arms, and that this time, there wasn't a thing that could change it. She was gone. Forever.

Elsa continued her blank stare at the horrific sight in front of her. At those cold, piercing, unforgiving eyes. She couldn't blame him. He hated her. She hated herself. She had taken everything beautiful in her world and thrown it into ruin; a crumbling remnant of the glory that it once was. Slowly, she raised her quivering right hand until it was placed directly over the left side of her chest, resting upon the bodice of her magnificent ice gown that once stood for her freedom, as short lived as it may have been. The memories hauntingly rushed through her tired, damaged mind. Still hopelessly gazing into Kristoff's dull, defeated eyes, with a voice so small and wounded, she managed only 2 parting words.

"I'm sorry."

With a final, merciful conjuring of her despised icy magic, the Queen's endless torment was silenced at last.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, guys. So.. what'd you think? This was my very first attempt at writing a fic on the darker side of things, so I hope I pulled it off alright and that you all enjoyed it! It was time to take a break from the fluff. While I absolutely love it, writing a darker story is truly a breath of fresh air! Drop a review if you have a sec to let me know what you think. :)


End file.
